footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Russia v Croatia (2018 World Cup)
| next = }} Russia v Croatia was a match which took place at the on Saturday 7 July 2018. Preview and teams's preparation Yuri Zhirkov, who began Russia's last game at left wing-back, is ruled out with a calf problem. Alan Dzagoev, who has not played since damaging his hamstring in the opening match, could come back into contention despite a back problem. Croatia's Ivan Strinic appeared to be nursing an injury when he was subbed after 81 minutes against Denmark, but is expected to be available. Mateo Kovacic, who has been troubled by a shoulder problem, should also be fit. Russia began this tournament without a win in seven friendlies, prompting some concern that - despite a kind draw - they could become only the second host nation to bow out in the group stage. However, those negative thoughts quickly dissipated in the wake of the 5-0 win against Saudi Arabia and 3-1 victory versus Egypt. They have found the going tougher in their last two games, registering just a single shot on target against both Uruguay and Spain. In both matches they were content to allow their opponents to dominate possession, and that trend could continue against a Croatian side whose strength lies in midfield. Head to head The two previous competitive meetings, in qualifying for Euro 2008, both ended 0-0. The only other encounter was a friendly match in November 2015 which saw the Croats win 3-1 in Rostov-on-Don. The Russians led at half-time through Fedor Smolov's goal but second-half strikes from Nikola Kalinic, Marcelo Brozovic and Mario Mandzukic won it for the visitors. Match Russia's remarkable World Cup run ended in a heart-breaking quarter-final defeat on penalties as Croatia bounced back from a late extra-time equaliser to set up a last-four meeting with England. Defender Mario Fernandes, who had brought his side level through a header in the 115th minute, missed what proved to be the decisive spot-kick, with Barcelona midfielder Ivan Rakitic making no mistake to send his team into the semi-finals. Immediately after his penalty went in Rakitic was mobbed by his team-mates - in repeat scenes of Croatia's last-16 shootout victory over Denmark. Despite defeat, the home fans broke into heartfelt applause as they cheered their beaten side long and loud after the final whistle in recognition of their achievements against the odds. Brazil-born defender Fernandes' miss - blazed low and wide of the post - was the second of two failed Russian spot-kicks. Fedor Smolov missed the first with a weak Panenka effort that was easily stopped by Danijel Subasic, while opposite number Igor Akinfeev stopped one - a fabulous low save from Mateo Kovacic. But in the end that was irrelevant. As was the stunning goal that gave Russia the lead in this, their first quarter-final appearance since 1970 and the days of the Soviet Union. That came through a Denis Cheryshev first-half curler from outside the box, his fourth goal of the tournament and one of the finest at this World Cup. But only eight minutes later an Andrej Kramaric header amid slack marking brought Croatia level, and after the break Ivan Perisic saw a low shot crash against the post and out across the face of goal as Zlatko Dalic's side began to control the game. Yet they only led for the first time when Domagoj Vida's header found its way into the net through a crowd of players in the first half of extra time. And after Fernandes' late equaliser from Alan Dzagoev's free-kick - the midfielder was making his first appearance as a substitute since suffering injury in Russia's opening game - you felt the momentum would be with Russia. But victory was Croatia's, and it means they emulate their great side of 1998, who were beaten in the semi-finals by eventual winners France 20 years ago. Next will be England, who reached the World Cup semi-finals for the first time in 28 years with a 2-0 victory over Sweden earlier on Saturday. As the national anthem soared around the ground before kick-off, Russia fans unfurled two banners that read: "If not you, who? If not now, when?" Here in Sochi on Friday, boss Stanislav Cherchesov was asked whether the meeting with Croatia was the biggest match of his players' lives. Of course it was - it was a World Cup quarter-final on home soil. All this for a team ranked 70th in the world who before the tournament were fancied by very few to make it out of their group. However, Cherchesov did not want to put any more pressure on his players. "I hope that the most important games are still ahead of us," he said with a knowing smile. It turns out his hopes will not be realised - at least not at this tournament. But Russia can be hugely proud of what they have achieved, and not only in this performance where the players clearly showed they understood only too well that a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity was at stake. They almost pulled off another sensational triumph - and it was recognised in the reaction of the incredible home support, who applauded their team off the pitch for a final time in emotional scenes. For Croatia, this is a generation that is quite probably playing its last World Cup together - perhaps even its last major tournament. Real Madrid's Luka Modric is 32, Barcelona's Rakitic, 30, Juventus forward Mario Mandzukic is 32, and Inter Milan forward Perisic 29. Despite those stellar names this was not a dominant performance - up against a battling Russia team Zlatko Dalic's side failed to make their supposed superior quality count. Details Fernandes |goals2 = Kramarić Vida |stadium = Fisht Olympic Stadium, Sochi |attendance = 44,287 |referee = Sandro Ricci (Brazil) |penalties1=Smolov Dzagoev Fernandes Ignashevich Kuzyayev |penaltyscore=3–4 |penalties2= Brozović Kovačić Modrić Vida Rakitić }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} Match Stats Match Stats= {| class="wikitable plainrowheaders" style="text-align:center" |- !width=130|Overall !width=70|Russia !width=70|Croatia |- !scope=row|Goals scored |2||2 |- !scope=row|Total shots |13||18 |- !scope=row|Shots on target |5||3 |- !scope=row|Ball possession |35%||65% |- !scope=row|Corner kicks |6||8 |- !scope=row|Fouls committed |25||18 |-| See also *2018 FIFA World Cup :*2018 FIFA World Cup knockout stage External links *Match report at BBC.co.uk Category:2018 FIFA World Cup Matches